koji_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
THE WHOLE STORY
THE TIMELINE https://docs.google.com/document/d/1so_RRCZpoP-frecZ4idoq8NNlDEr1rwdmv7irIigikA/ BEFORE EXISTENCE - Introduction Once in a far, far part of deep space, there was the first realm to be created. It was a collision between two stars. One made of Jerridium, the other made of Tabitharium. As the two collide, they've created a spirit. At first, the spirit is weak, and slender. His cold, pale, lifeless body has been put in a trance. His abilities have not yet awakened. They still lie deep within his motionless heart, as it hasn't been beating for 17 billion years. Soon, he wakes up. His eyes are a gray, dancing color. His comical smile fades in as he realizes his true power to completely destroy everything. Just then, the Jerridium star reminds him of his power to be strong, but not destructive. The Tabitharium reminds him that he must protect himself by being utterly fucking stupid but protective as well. He uses this to the best of his ability and creates an entire world within his realm. This world contains realms among sub-realms. Among retards and soon-to-be mammoths. CRISIS - Chapter 1 As our "super god" grows tired of just sitting idle and watching as everyone destroys themselves, he decides to make his own demisupergod. He names him after himself. He calls him Dominic. He gets sent into the universe as a spirit. His spirit decides to hideaway in someone's womb. He lies there for several months until he becomes what his father was. A weak boy who doesn't know of his true power. His father decided he would be a new species. A kek, he calls him. Soon his father will create a parasite to kill his own son as he knows he would grow too powerful. Soon. Soon, a crisis would arise. A war among all races. Among all realms. LIGHT AND HARM - Chapter 2 The demisupergod's spirit was thrown down into the world. His spirit landed in a tall building known as a hospital. He gains a small form. Suddenly, a bright light covers his eyes. His body aches all over. It hurts so much. He must cry. Tears run down his soft skin. He hungers for something. Anything. A woman cradles him in her arms. This seems to comfort him. He doesn't know the truth about her yet. He still starves. He wants something to eat. Another lady comes in and gives him a strange cylinder shaped flask thingy with a white liquid inside. He believes this is food and struggles to grab it with his weak, tiny arms. The lady holding him grabs it and lets him drink it. He is content. OK, NOW IT'S JUST FUCKIN' STUPID - Chapter 3 After a few years of living with a man and a woman, there were two other people in small forms similar to the one that he used to have. One was a female, the other a male. Over the years, the family hasn't been getting along too well. Allow me to rephrase that. The family hasn't been getting along at all. They've decided to name him Dominic even though that already was his name from the start. The other two small people were named Bishop and Chloe. --UNDER CONSTRUCTION-- Please wait for the next update.